A Puppets Heaven 2: A Sculpter Gets His Wings
by RedSand
Summary: The Sequal to my greatest story ever, A Puppets Heaven. Now Deidara has come to heaven, but finds out being with an angel, and being an angel itself, is harder than it seems. not a oneshot. Last chapter contains yaoi. LOTS of yaoi.
1. Chapter I: The Arrival

**2 weeks after A Puppets Heaven…**

**Sasori woke up, a little later than usual, and started getting ready. Every day he had to wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, and wait for God to tell him he could spy on Deidara. He was ready by the usual time, but God was late. An hour later God still hadn't appeared, and Sasori left to go investigate.**

'**Now lets see,' Sasori thought, leaving his house/cloud, 'Its ten fifteen on Thursday, God is… At Dunkin Donuts!'**

**Sasori ran of, reaching Gods favorite donutery in five minutes.**

"**Hmm? Hey Sasori." God said, finishing off his coffee.**

"**Why haven't you told me I could spy on Dei yet?"**

"**Huh? Dei died earlier. If you go to the gates now, you can probably catch him."**

"**Thanks!" and with that Sasori took off in the direction of the oh so famous pearly gates.**

**In another fie minutes Sasori reached the gates.**

"**Pete! Has a hot, blonde guy with a scope on his eye come in today?" Sasori yelled at the saint.**

"**First, It's St. Peter, not Pete. Second, He's coming soon so be patient." And Sasori calmly obeyed the saint.**

**After fifteen minutes he saw Deidara come through.**

"**DEI!!!" Sasori screamed, jumping on top of Deidara.**

"**SASORI DANNA!!!" Deidara screamed back, as the two burst into tears of joy.**

**Eventually the tears ended, and Sasori showed Deidara around.**

"… **And this is where I, soon to be we, live!" Sasori yelled at their last stop, the cloud/house.**

'**Hmm…' Deidara thought to himself as the two entered.**

"**Hey danna, would you like to take a shower?" Deidara asked, with more than a shower in mind.**

**Sasori stopped dead in his tracks, a look of panic quickly overtook him.**

"**Umm, that's ok Dei, I uh… already had one this morning!!!" He said, putting a hand up to his nose.**

**That's when Deidara knew something was wrong…**


	2. Chapter II: The Problem

**Deidara was trying to sleep, but it had been a full week he had been in heaven, and he and Deidara hadn't had sex once. He had asked around if angels could have sex, and everyone said yes.**

"**Danna, are you awake?" He asked, gently nudging his lover.**

"**Huh? What is it Dei?" he said, getting up.**

**Back on earth Sasori would only pretend to sleep in order to humor Deidara. Now, he actually needed to.**

"**Um, I kinda got a question…" Deidara nervously said. To avoid awkwardness, he usually tried to avoid the subject of sex.**

"**Kinda?" Sasori said, puzzled.**

"**Um, uh… Why don't we, you know… Have… Sex?**

**Sasori jumped a little, sighed and gave Deidara his answer.**

"**Deidara, there's kind of a rule in heaven, you see, angels with wings aren't allowed to have sex with angels without wings…" The former puppet replied, staring at the floor.**

"**What! Why?!?" Deidara yelled.**

"**You see, in heaven even men can get pregnant somehow or another, and its just a rule. Last time an angel with wings and an angel without wings had a kid, well… Lets just say the kids name was Lucifer." Sasori replied, still staring at the floor.**

"**Oh… Well what do I have to do to get my wings?" Deidara asked, getting Sasori to perk up a bit.**

"**You have to go back to earth and do a good deed…" Sasori said.**

**What will be Deidara's good deed? What good deed can he do? Why am I asking you? Find out next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter III: The Good Deed

**The Next morning both Sasori and Deidara got up early.**

"**So what are you gonna do for your good deed Dei?" Sasori asked.**

"**I dunno, what did you do?" Deidara asked back confused.**

"**Remember a week or so after I died and the entire Akatsuki won a free trip to Mexico?" Sasori asked. "That was all me." He said, triumphantly.**

"**I got an idea!" Deidara yelled, getting dressed.**

"**Then you have to go ask God if you can go." Sasori said.**

**Deidara rushed out of the cloud/house, running towards Gods Castle.**

**------- 2 Hours Later --------**

**Deidara walked back into the cloud/house, disappointed. **

"**What happened Dei?" Sasori asked.**

"**God said it wasn't actually a 'good deed' I was gonna do!" He shouted, now angry.**

"**What did you do?" Sasori asked, confused.**

"**You know that masked idiot? I coated his room in explosives." Deidara said.**

"**Dei, If that would of killed him, he would of ended up up here! That is in no way good." Sasori said.**

"**Oh yeah…" Deidara said, his head starting to sink.**

"**Its ok Dei, next time you try I'll help you." Sasori said, smiling.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Choices

**Sasori and Deidara were on earth, going for some close up spying so they could figure out Deidara's good deed. Throughout a days worth of spying, they came up with three possible deeds…**

**1. Get Kakuzu's lucky hat back from Hidan.**

**2. Beat up Tobi.**

**3. fuck em' and go somewhere else.**

**After the two's full day of spying, they returned to heaven.**

"**Sasori danna?" Deidara asked when they returned to the house.**

"**What Dei?" The red head said back.**

"**When I get my wings… Can I… Be on top?" Deidara asked.**

**Sasori sat puzzled at the question for a second, then made his reply.**

"**Umm… Sure Dei if you want." Sasori said.**

**That night when Sasori ad Deidara were in bed…**

"**Dei… I want you…" Sasori said, laying on his bed taking his cloak off.**

**Deidara was confused until he figured out what was going on… He was having a sexy dream.**

"**Ooh Sasori danna…" Deidara mumbled in his sleep, Catching said danna's attention.**

"**Dei, Dei-ei, DEI!" Sasori said, trying to wake the sculptor from the dream.**

**Deidara woke up. Yelped, and looked over at the puppet master.**

"**Interesting dream, my love?" Sasori said.**

**Deidara stared at Sasori for a moment, smiling, which only confused Sasori.**

"**You used the 'L' word!" Deidara screamed, jumping on Sasori.**

"**Dei, I would think we were past calling it the 'L' word, we've used it before." Sasori said, finding it hard to breath due to Deidara's hug.**

"**Sasori danna, those were orgasms, but I suppose I just like hearing you say it anyway!!" Deidara yelled a bit to loud, perhaps loud enough to wake the neighbors Sasori thought.**

**Sasori pushed a giggling Deidara off of him and went to the window to check if the neighbors were up. Luckily, they weren't woken up.**

"**You know danna," Deidara said, sopping his giggling and getting off of the floor, "I'm starting to like heaven!"**


	5. Chapter V: The deed is done

**The next morning Sasori and Deidara left to go to God's castle. They had Agreed on beating up Tobi, since getting a hat past Hidan, who is already a religious freak, would be fairly difficult. And since they didn't know very many other people, They had no choice but to beat on Tobi.**

**Sasori and Deidara told their story to God, who sat and pondered it for a moment.**

"**Well, I guess beating him up would make the rest of the Akatsuki happy, you can do it." God said, letting the two go.**

**When they reached earth they were just in time to see Tobi, who was a little more than happy to see him.**

"**Deidara sempai! You came back for Tobi!" The masked idiot yelled, running toward Deidara.**

**Deidara looked blankly at the idiot rushing towards him, and stuck his foot out. Tobi, being an idiot, ran into said foot, knocking him to the ground.**

**Deidara put on a smirk and walked over to Tobi, laying on the ground.**

"**Sorry Tobi… Well no I'm not sorry." And with that Deidara continuously stomped on obi.**

"**Dei! Dara! Sem! Pai! Why! Are! You! Doing! This! To! Tobi!" Tobi screamed between stomps.**

"**Because I really want to fuck that redhead over there." Deidara said, ceasing the Tobi-stomp.**

**Tobi looked up from his one eyehole, saw Sasori, who waved at him shortly.**

"**Why him Deidara sempai? Why not Tobi? Tobi is a good boy…" After saying all that Tobi passed out, his head hitting against a rock.**

**Deidara looked at the unconscious moron, kicked him in the side, and walked over to Sasori. As soon as the final kick was delivered, Deidara started to grow wings. Once the wings started to grow, Deidara made a loud screeching noise and ran towards Sasori, knocking him to the ground. Deidara jumped on top of him.**

"**Ready danna?" Deidara said, starting a kiss.**

**The two became involved in the kiss, until Deidara started reaching his hand into Sasori's pants.**

"**Dei, It's your first time as seme, Do you really want to do it outside, on earth, inches away from Tobi??" Sasori asked, trying to get out from under Deidara.**

"**Well I guess not…" Deidara replied, getting off of the man he so desperately wanted to mate with.**

**The two left for heaven, both realizing what was going to happen when they reached heaven…**


	6. Chapter VI: The yaoi

**The next morning Deidara was lying in bed, naked from the previous night. Sasori had fallen asleep after the eighth time they had had sex.**

"**You awake danna?" Deidara asked his sleeping partner.**

**Sasori just continued to lie silent on his side, he naked as well.**

**Deidara chuckled and propped himself up on his lower arm.**

"**Damn danna, I didn't think you'd make it through that sixth time, and that thing with your tongue during the fourth time… Wow." Deidara said, now lying on his side facing Sasori.**

**Deidara reached his hand out, which he used to play with Sasori's messy and slightly sticky hair. Suddenly Sasori rolled over, on top of Deidara.**

"**Good morning Dei" Sasori sleepily whispered into his ear.**

**Deidara chuckled and leaned his head up to whisper to Sasori.**

"**You know, if I were on my back we'd be having sex right now." He said.**

**Sasori looked down, seeing the erect little Sasori.**

"**What can I say, I guess he likes you." Sasori said, reaching his hand behind Deidara's head.**

"**Little Dei feels the same way danna" Deidara said, throwing a hand behind Sasori's head and pulling him into a kiss.**

**Happy Roxie-san?**


End file.
